


Bound to Battle

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Renaissance Faires, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Kylo wants to be part of the Renaissance Faire combat show and he'll do whatever it takes to get there.





	Bound to Battle

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts hour/heat/perfect for KyluxXoXo summer fest!

Kylo looked up at the sky, looking at the distant clouds, hoping they would hurry and move in, giving him some relief from the sun. With any luck, they’d bring rain and maybe drive off the crowds as well. Between the sun and the large amount of people, the heat was nearly unbearable.

He’d wanted to work at the Renaissance Festival, but he’d hoped he’d be doing something more exciting. Several months before, he had auditioned for a role as one of the knights in the combat show. Unfortunately, he didn’t make the cut, unlike his sister who was probably riding into battle in front of a large crowd while Kylo was left picking up trash and cleaning up the fairgrounds.

His job sucked, but he’d taken it because the entertainment director had wanted him as a backup knight. Kylo had jumped at the chance without realizing that meant he’d be working as part of the maintenance and security team, with only the chance that he might someday be able to ride in a show.

Kylo had just hauled a bag of trash into the dumpster near the main office and he took a moment to take a quick break, leaning against the dumpster. It was still hot, but at least there were no people around.

“Hey!”

Kylo stood up quickly and looked in the direction of the voice. At first, he thought his boss Poe Dameron had caught him slacking off, but instead, he saw Armitage Hux, the entertainment director. He hadn’t seen the man since his audition, which didn’t surprise him. He was so pale, he’d likely burn instantly in the sun.

“You’re Solo, right?” he asked, starting to walk out of the office.

“Ren,” Kylo corrected.

“Right, Ben.”

“No. It’s Kylo Ren.”

“Whatever. I’d like to talk to you for a bit.”

Kylo hesitated, then nodded. He didn’t think the entertainment director would bother chewing him out over taking a quick break. The only reason he could think of for Hux to want to talk to him was if he wanted to put him in the show. With that thought in mind, he excitedly followed him into the office.

The cool office air washed over him and he instantly felt better. No wonder he never saw Hux wandering around. If he had access to air conditioning, Kylo didn’t think he’d leave either. There was no one else inside, and Kylo wondered if it would be possible for him to start spending his breaks in there. 

“Dameron says you’ve been doing a good job,” Hux said as he leaned against his desk. “I know he’s prone to exaggeration, but from the way it sounds, we might have a place for you in the show in a few years.”

“Years?” Kylo hoped he’d heard that wrong. He had no plans of sticking around long term. He just wanted a fun summer job while he was figuring out what he wanted to do with his life.

“Yes,” Hux said. “We have plenty of people who would love to ride in a combat show. It’s hard to get into it. You’re lucky you’re on the list of back ups.”

“Is this why you wanted to talk to me?” With that discouraging news, he wanted to get back to his terrible job. Or maybe just quit. If there really was no hope of getting into the combat show, then there wasn’t much point sticking around.

“I just wanted you to know where you stand before I tell you this.” Hux picked something up from his desk and looked at it briefly before looking back at him. “One of our knights has had an emergency and will need a replacement for the last show today and tomorrow. Now under normal circumstances, I wouldn’t even consider you.”

“So why am I here?”

“Rey is our most popular knight in this year’s show. And as such, her opinion carries some weight. And she’s been asking if we could make room for you in the show.”

“So I’m in?” Kylo couldn’t help but smile. 

“Not yet. Like I said, there are others who would be a better choice. Here’s the deal. In an hour, whoever is going to join the show needs to go to a practice. Which means you have an hour to convince me that it should be you in the show.”

Kylo opened his mouth, ready to tell him all his qualifications and why he’d be so good at it, but before he could get a single word out, Hux held up a hand, silencing him.

“So you don’t waste any time, I’m never convinced be verbal arguments.”

“Then what - “

“You are very pretty,” he said

“Oh.” He glanced down, looking at Hux’s crotch. He wasn’t dating anyone so he didn’t have any reason not to do it. And now that he looked at Hux with that in mind, he decided he was fairly attractive. Even if he wasn’t, Kylo thought it was still a better alternative than picking up trash, especially since it would immediately get him what he wanted.

“You’ve already wasted two minutes of your hour,” Hux informed him.

Kylo didn’t think it would take that long to accomplish his task, but just in case he did need the time, he got to work, kneeling down in front of Hux and mouthing at him through his pants. He could feel his cock hardening, but when he looked up at Hux’s face, he seemed completely uninterested.

After a few minutes, Kylo unzipped his pants and pulled them down just far enough to free his cock. He wasn’t small, but Kylo still managed to easily wrap his hand around it as he started to slowly stroke him. Although he was only doing it for a chance to be in the show, he liked the way he felt in his hand and he wanted to know how he tasted.

He kissed the tip of his cock and then licked up the slit, tasting the drop of precome before starting to kiss down his cock until he reached the base. Then he pushed down his pants enough so he could lick his balls while stroking him. Finally, Hux let out a small moan. 

Smiling, he started to move behind his balls, kissing and sucking his perineum. He put his free hand up even higher, between Hux’s cheeks where he teased his hole. He started moving his mouth back up his cock, licking him and then taking the tip of his cock into his mouth.

Hux tried pushing himself in further, but Kylo put a hand on his hip to hold him back. To do it right, he needed to do it at his own pace and make sure that Hux was desperate for more. Finally, after plenty of attention on the head and kisses and licks everywhere else, Kylo took Hux’s entire length down his throat. It wasn’t something he particularly liked, but he’d do anything to ride as a knight in the show.

As he gagged around his cock, Kylo pushed the finger that had been teasing his hole inside. Hux groaned, balling his fists up in Kylo’s hair. He tried to thrust inside again, and this time, Kylo let him, allowing Hux to take full control. 

While Hux fucked his throat, Kylo played with his ass and used his free hand to palm his own cock through his pants. Soon enough, Hux let out a loud cry and Kylo felt the warm come in his throat. Hux kept his hands on the back of his head, holding him in place until he was completely spent.

When Hux let him go, Kylo slowly pulled off of Hux, licking the excess saliva from him before sitting back. He looked up at Hux, who reached out and started petting his hair.

“What a good boy,” he murmured. “It was nearly a perfect blowjob.”

“Nearly?” If he still didn’t get to ride in the show, Kylo was going to be pissed. He’d never put that much effort into pleasing a partner before. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Hux said, tucking himself away and zipping his pants back up. “It was sufficient to get you in the show. But…” He placed his foot over Kylo’s crotch and lightly pressed on his erection. “You’ll need to take care of that, get in costume, and get to the practice arena in thirty minutes. And you’d better not make a mess in my office. Maybe you’ll just have to forget about this until after the show.”

He pressed down a bit harder on him before taking his foot off and going to sit behind his desk. Kylo really wanted to touch himself, but he didn’t have a change of underwear and he wasn’t about to lose his new job so soon by coming all over Hux’s office. And Hux was right. He didn’t have that much time before the practice. He stood, ready to get to the costume room as soon as possible, but as he reached the door, Hux called to him. He turned, dreading that he might have changed his mind already.

“That really was a good blowjob. I’d like to offer you a position with my department and get you out of maintenance. I can’t guarantee you’ll perform in a show, but I think I could use a man like you on my staff. And if things work out, maybe we can get a cup of coffee after the festival is over.”

“Are you… are you asking me out? And you want me to blow you a few more times first?”

“No,” Hux said. “I have a lot more in mind than just blowjobs. As for the date, I don’t have time while the festival is going on, so it’ll have to wait. Speaking of time, you need to get going. You can give me your answer after the show.”

Kylo smiled. It wasn’t what he had wanted or expected from his summer job, but he thought things just might work out for the best. He already knew what answer he would give Hux.


End file.
